


Omegle

by yayernayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bold Seo Changbin, Confused Bang Chan, Confused Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung is relatable, Jisung just wants to pass his exams, M/M, My first fic, Omegle, Seo Changbin is sweet, Tags Are Hard, Woojin is a good hyung, but they were too dumb to make a move, chat fic, friendly omegle chat, hello, i love stray kids, omegle au, other members arent mentioned, sad Han Jisung, sorry - Freeform, they both like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayernayer/pseuds/yayernayer
Summary: Han Jisung just wanted a break from studying.-"Stranger: Tell me about yourselfYou: yes, because sharing personal info on the internet is safeYou: Omegle specifically "





	Omegle

It was the mid-week of exams and here sits Han Jisung, slowly losing his mind. He’s been sitting in front of his laptop and piles of notes for hours. No matter how much he crams, he just can’t remember what comes next after question 5. He forgets the formulas and how to use them. Erasing his answers over and over and over again, it began to fill his stomach with anxiety and rage. He can’t think properly- not with the overwhelming silence ringing in his ears and his sweaty palms that can’t grasp his pencil right. Rewriting the formula and getting it wrong for the 87th time, he began to cry. 

 

Why can’t he remember? He’s been studying with Chan for weeks. Passing his practice tests and going over the notes every day, but still can’t remember? This has to be bullshit. 

 

He throws his notebooks onto the floor with frustration and almost throws his laptop across the room, but soon decides against it. He can’t do that to his _baby._ Staring at the power point slides his professor posted _,_ he can’t help but sob even more. _Why can’t i do this?_ He whimpers, letting himself shut down. Exam season has always been his greatest enemy, He came to this conclusion back in highschool. 

 

But wait a minute, if he passed all those highschool exams  _ and  _ graduated, then.. he’s not a total dumbass, right? 

 

_ Come on, Han. You can do this. Just two more exams then we’ll be free.  _ Jisung thinks to himself, gradually getting his confidence back. After wiping his eyes and giving himself a pat on the back, he picks up the notebooks off the floor and gets his pencil ready to slay this test. He hypes himself up a few more times before getting into position.

 

Just  _ one  _ look at the notes made him close his laptop. Just  _ one  _ look at the slides and he’s packing up his books neatly into his backpack and throws it at his closet. He decides that he needs water for his burning throat and food for his aching stomach. So he stands from his desk and slowly makes his way to the kitchen with his head hung low. 

 

“Woah- Han, you look horrible,” That alone was enough to make Jisung start bawling again. Not knowing what to do, Woojin wrapped his arms around the younger. It was awkward for the both of them, but Jisung was grateful. He just needed a hug. “Have you eaten, yet?” 

 

“..No,” Jisung was immediately sat down at the table. Lucky for him, Woojin was finishing up his cooking when Jisung came walking in, looking like a total zombie. Woojin quickly made a plate for the younger and placed it in front of him, not forgetting the glass of water too. “Thanks hyung.” 

 

“No problem,” Woojin smiled. He watched the younger completely devour his meal. He noticed that the younger has been cooped up in his room cramming for his exams and he worried for his dear dongsaeng. “Hey,” He started, making his own meal, “How about we go out together as a group when exams are finished? We haven’t been hanging out..”

“Sure, that sounds fun,” Jisung smiles weakly, “Exams have been killing me these past few weeks,” He chuckles lamely, scraping at a few leftovers.

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Woojin frowns. He and Chan have been helping the younger with studying and writing papers, but that didn’t wash away the permanent frown on their dongsaengs face. “Listen, Han, your mental well-being is much more important than stupid old grades. You need time for yourself too.” 

 

“I know,” Jisung shifts on his seat, not wanting to talk about it. “I just want my parents to be happy..” 

 

“Han-” Jisung stands up abruptly and runs over to the sink to wash his plate. Woojin carefully observes as Jisung rushes to clean his dishes. Sure Woojin is upset but he can try again later, when Jisung is ready to talk. “Don’t go overboard, yeah?” 

 

“Gotcha,” Jisung runs back to his room, almost forgetting to thank the older for the meal. Once he’s inside, He plops onto his bed and stares at the ceiling.  _ Oh, I’ve never seen that crack before. When did that happen.  _

 

A good five minutes later, He sits up to check the time on his desk. Its 8:45 pm. It’s been 6 hours since he got home from his last exam and six hours since he began studying for his next exam. Six hours of pure insanity. He scratches his chin and thinks.  _ Woojin hyung is right. I need time for myself too.  _ But can he afford to fool around? Does he deserve a break? What if his grades fall?  _ Nah, its okay. It wouldn’t hurt to have one hour to myself.  _ Jisung nods, seemly satisfied with his own reasoning. He opens up his laptop (totally ignoring the power point slides) and opens google chrome. 

 

He only goes to this website when he’s feeling a bit mischievous, but today, today he wants attention. He wants to talk with anyone other than his hyungs. So he opens up Spotify and plays his favourite playlist, he’s wrapped up in his warm blanket and he’s even got the lights off. Now to find someone fun to chat with. 

 

Fifthteen minutes of “You horny? ;)” ‘s later, Jisung was about to close the tab and find some other thing to waste his time on, when this particular stranger caught his attention. 

 

**You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like SNU**

**Stranger:** Im about to die

 

**Stranger:** Mrs. Kim’s history class can suck my ass

 

**You:** You’re in her class too?

 

**You:** So i’m not the only one suffering

 

**Stranger:** This is my second try at her class

 

**Stranger:** and man, she isn’t playing around this term

 

**You:** I’m not doing too good either :/

 

**You:** Her workload is too intense

 

**Stranger:** no shit

 

**Stranger:** like,,,

 

**Stranger:** let us breathe, woman!

 

**You:** You said that its your second try?

 

**You:** so you already took this class?

**Stranger:** Yeah last year 

**Stranger:** there isnt much of a difference

**Stranger:** her personality is still shit

**You:** Shouldn’t you be flying by through this course, though? 

**You:** like you already know the content?? Don’t you have an advantage? 

**Stranger:** yeah, when you say it like that 

**Stranger:** but i wasn’t a good student my first year

**Stranger:** so im paying the price and redoing most of my classes 

**You:** oh that sucks :/

**You:** I’d help you out

**You:** but i suck :/

**Stranger:** no its fine

**Stranger:** Im doing alright on my own

**You:** ok :) 

**Stranger:** Have you studied? 

**You:** am trying

**You:** but its hard too when you’re studying for 39348 exams at once

**Stranger:** haha mood

**Stranger:** I haven’t even started

**Stranger:** exams in two days and i already accepted my death 

**You:** you and me both :/ 

**Stranger:** at least i wont be going down alone

**Stranger:** So what are you doing on omegle? 

**Stranger:** looking for a catch? ;) 

**You:** oh god no

**You:** I just needed a break from studying 

**Stranger:** which one?

**Y** **ou:** math :/

**Stranger:** I’ve always hated math

**Stranger:**  im so glad i dont have any math courses ;) 

**You:** lucky you :/ 

**You:** I feel so hopeless

**You:** I don’t know why I took this course

**Stranger:** I’m sure you’ll do good!

**Stranger:** I bet you’re those secretly smart people that show their true genius brains at the last second

**You:** oh how i wish 

**You:** I’m gonna need a miracle to pass this class

**Stranger:** you got this! 

**Stranger:** Let’s hope for a good outcome for the both of us

**You:** fighting!

**Stranger:** so tell me about yourself 

**You:** yes, because sharing personal info on the internet is safe

**You:** Omegle specifically

**Stranger:** im just trying to make conversation

**Stranger:** i’ll go first

**Stranger:** this my second year at this uni 

**Stranger:** I love dark aesthetics 

**Stranger:** and I have annoying step brothers who i admitly love with my whole heart

**Stranger:** and according to my youngest step brother, im a great guy to be around

**Stranger:** whatever that means

**You:** cool 

**Stranger:** your turn! 

**You:** fine :/ 

**You:** im a first year

**You:** i dont have many friends

**You:** I just have my hyungs

**You:** I sing sometimes

**You:** and there you have it.

**Stranger:** nice

**You:** so we’re in the same class, huh 

**Stranger:** yeah

**Stranger:** kinda weird to be meeting here lol 

**You:** do i know you? 

**Stranger:** don’t think so

**Stranger:** I don’t really make myself known to anyone

**Stranger:** besides Mrs. Kim. for the attendance of course

**You:** wait

**You:** what if you’re trolling me, you stranger!

**You:** Name 5 people in the class and I’ll believe you 

**Stranger:** are you really doubting me? 

**You:** yes

**Stranger:** fine

**Stranger:** im rolling my eyes really hard at you, just saying

**You:** I’m not seeing those names, stranger

**Stranger:** alright alright

**Stranger:** theres wonwoo, that bambam dude, seokmin, jungkook

**Stranger:** oh and hansol (or is it vernon? I don’t know) 

**You:** ...alright, you pass 

**Stranger:** WAIT

**Stranger:** what if YOU’RE trolling me??? 

**You:** am not

**You:** and he goes by vernon!

**Stranger:** who 

**You:** hansol

**You:** I MEAN 

**You:** vernon

**You:** he said so himself on the first day

**Stranger:** oh

**Stranger:** I didn’t know

**Stranger:** I was honestly distracted by someone

**Stranger:** someone pretty to the eyes

**You:** is tHis rOmance i smell??? ;) 

**Stranger:** shut up 

**You:** who is it? 

**You:** is she cute? 

**Stranger:** yes, HE’S very cute, yes. 

 

Jisung’s breath hitched. Did he read that correctly? He’s gay? He had a gay classmate and he didn’t know? This has to be Mingyu. That guy has been eyeing Wonwoo since they were partnered for that unnecessary group project (which Jisung was awkwardly apart of. Worst week of his life) So Jisung is pretty sure he’s talking to Mingyu. No doubt about it. 

 

**Stranger:** hello?

**Stranger:** sorry if it bothered you that im gay?? 

**Stranger:** I can go???

**You:** NO

**You:** I mean

**You:** it’s cool, dont worry 

**You:** I think im gay too

**Stranger:** you think? 

**You:** yeah

**Stranger:** ?? 

**You:** im not 100% sure

**Stranger:** oh

**Stranger:** that’s okay

**Stranger:** you don’t need to rush yourself 

**You:** What if i want to rush? 

**You:** I’ve been stuck this way for too long

**You:** im tired of it

**Stranger:** listen, honestly you don’t need to label yourself so soon. I know its confusing and frustrating but you can’t rush it. You need to let it come to you. The moment will come when you’re ready. 

**Stranger:** i didn’t know i was gay for 6 years and i’ve only figured it out last year. 

**Stranger:** so please don’t rush it. 

**You:** when did you know?

**Stranger:** well...I knew I didn’t like girls very much

**Stranger:** and I liked it when my guy friends would hug me (as in a bro hug, but it wasn’t very bro when I liked it so much) 

**You:** Im the same way

**You:** I grew up with this weird feeling in my chest and didn’t know what it was until I got into highschool. 

**You:** i hated it. 

**You:** so i closed myself off from everyone 

**You:** and drowned myself into school work.

**You:** I’ve never really talked about it to my hyungs

**You:** so im kinda suffering alone lol 

**Stranger:** you don’t have to suffer alone, though. 

**Stranger:** you don’t have to figure out everything on your own :/ 

**You:** i hate talking about it though :( 

**Stranger:** but you’re talking to me :( 

**You:** i am :( 

**You:** i just feel like i can trust you :( 

**You:** you know :( 

**Stranger:** :( 

**Stranger:** you’re cute :( 

**Stranger:** sorry, but its bothering me

**Stranger:** are you

**Stranger:** are you mingyu? 

**You:** wHAT 

**You:** im W HEE ZING 

**You:** i’m not i swear lol 

**Stranger:** oh

**Stranger:** thank god lol 

**You:** but you noticed too??

**You:** the way he’s been watching wonwoo LOL

**Stranger:** if it weren’t for the rest of us 

**Stranger:** they’d be having sex on the tables lol 

**You:** TRUE HAHAHAH

**You:** i was thinking the same thing

**You:** i thought YOU were mingyu lol 

**Stranger:** am not!   
**Stranger:** but

**Stranger:** who are you? 

**You:** classified. 

**Stranger:** hEY NO FAIR

**You:** im not ready for name reveal yet :( 

**Stranger:** fine >:( 

**Stranger:** do you have any crushes? 

**You:** maybe I do 

**Stranger:** care to tell? 

**You:** what if I dont want too? 

**Stranger:** then I won’t spill my tea 

**You:** hEY I LIKE TEA 

**Stranger:** you first. 

**You:** im nervous :( 

**Stranger:** you don’t have to say his name

**You:** ..

**Stranger:** pls? :) 

**You:** … :/ 

**Stranger:** ? :) 

**You:** :/ 

**Stranger:** :) 

**You:** :/ 

**Stranger:** :D 

**You:** :/

**You:** fine

**Stranger:** :D

**You:** ok first of all, he’s very beautiful 

**You:** how can one person be so effortlessly beautiful? 

**You:** he makes my heart skip 39237 times faster than its normal speed

**You:** im afraid i’ll have a heart attack 

**You:** but no one else seems to notice his beauty :/ 

**You:** as much as I love admiring him myself, I wish more people would appreciate his good looks and his voice- 

**You:** oH GOD HIS VOICE

**You:** you should hear it when he’s practicing his rap verses. 

**You:** i was lost one day and stumbled upon a few empty lecture halls and heard him spit FIRE

**You:** I was ready to give him all of me right there

**You:** I have a few classes with him

**You:** i always notice him being lonely at the back :/

**You:** so i try to talk to  him every once in a while

**You:** even sit with him a few times

**You:** but hes still so lonely :( 

**You:** he looks so sad :( 

**You:** I just want to hug him forever. 

**Stranger:** are you done? Lol 

**You:** … no

**You:** but actually im glad you stopped me lol 

**You:** i almost took out my essays on how cool Seo Changbin is. 

**Stranger:** you...have….essays about

**Stranger:** Seo Changbin? 

**You:** hhhhhh

**You:** ..yes?

**You:** is that weird

**Stranger:** not at all, surprisingly 

**You:** dammit i said his name

**You:** sorry I get very enthusiastic about him 

**Stranger:** may i ask why? 

**You:** you may

**You:** idk I just like him alot 

**Stranger:** interesting. 

**You:** your turn :D

**Stranger:** actually I have a better idea 

**You:** ?? what

**You:** no fair

**You:** I poured my heart and soul into this

**You:** and you have a better idea???

**You:** THIS IS BULLYING 

**Stranger:** you live at [seoul address that i can’t make up on the spot bc im dumb] right? 

**You:** how do you know that? 

**You:** are you a stalker? 

**You:** oh no, am i going to die? 

**Stranger:** see you soon 

**Stranger:** Han Jisung. 

**Stranger has disconnected**

 

“Uhhhhh,” It’s a little past 10pm on a wednesday night and here sits Han Jisung, slowly losing his mind. He’s been laying comfortably on his bed for the past hour and 24 minutes. Staring at the haunting ‘see you soon’ filled his stomach with anxiety. Not knowing what to do, Jisung bolted for the door. 

 

“Hyung!!!!” Jisung ran out screaming. Just barely missing his hyung’s open arms, Jisung collided into Minho’s chest. “Someone’s coming to kill me!!” Jisung cried, shaking in his boots. 

 

“Wha- What are you saying?” Minho asked, honestly confused. Why was Jisung crying in his arms? He knew exams was messing with his head, but he didn’t know it messed him up this bad! “Uh, Woojin hyung!” 

 

“Someone’s coming,” Jisung was straight up hyperventilating. His breathing was way too fast and he soon became sweaty. “To kill me..” 

 

“What’s going on?” Woojin came rushing in. He wasn’t expecting to see a crying Jisung desperately clinging onto Minho. “Uh?” Woojin wanted to laugh at Minho’s confused expression but Jisung’s loud shrieks soon took over his protective instincts. “What’s wrong?” He tried asking, but the way Jisung is breathing right now? He won’t get an answer until he calms the younger. 

 

“P-Please, I don’t want to die,” Jisung cried as his two hyungs dragged him towards the living room, where poor Chan was enjoying his documentary about sea life just as he was shoo-ed away from the couch. “Please, I’m a good k-k-kid.” 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Chan asked.  _ Wasn’t Jisung studying?  _

 

“I have no idea,” Woojin answered, trying to settle the younger down. “Hey, breathe,” he took hold of Jisung’s chin and helped him breathe at a steady pace. “Keep breathing, okay? Minho, can you get some water?” 

 

“Sure,” Minho nodded, leaving the three. He had just woken up from his nap and was immediately attacked by Jisung, so you can imagine how confused Minho was. 

 

“Okay,” Woojin smiled once Jisung calmed down and was ready to talk. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Iwasn’tstudyingandwastedmytimeonomeglewhereimetsomeoneandthatsomeoneknowswherewelive.” Jisung quickly said, lowering his head. 

 

“Wait what? I don’t know what he said.” Chan scratched his head, still trying to decode it. 

 

“He said, He met someone on that cursed website and that someone is coming over right now to kill him.” Woojin glared, not happy at all. He watched as Jisung sunk deeper into the couch. “Do you know who it is?” 

 

“..no..” 

 

Silence. 

 

“I can’t BELIEVE you-” 

 

“Jisungieee~ someone’s at the door for youuuuu~” Minho sang from the hallway, obviously happy about the stranger coming to kill poor Jisung. 

 

Jisung heart began racing again, he looked up to see Woojin shooting daggers at him. This was it. This was how Jisung was dying at the age of 19. His hyungs don’t even care that he’s about to be slaughtered right in their home.

 

“Go see who it is, why don’t you,” Woojin raised his eyebrow, not breaking his facial expression when Jisung gives him the irresistible puppy eyes. “Go on, shoo,” 

 

Jisung slowly stands from the couch. He walks by Woojin and a very, very confused Chan. And now he’s a couple steps and a door away from his killer.  _ At least I lived a good life.  _

 

Before he turns the door knob, he’s suddenly given a glass of water. Frighten, He looks at Minho (who looks very suspiciously smug) and takes the water from him.  _ Might as well have my last drink of water.  _

 

He gives it back to Minho, who laughs and walks away. Great, now Jisung has no one to witness his murder. How is the murderer going to jail now?  _ Thanks alot hyungs.  _

 

Taking his last breath, He slowly turns the knob. He’s closing his eyes very tightly, ready to feel pain, but he feels none. Why? 

 

“Han Jisung?” 

 

That voice. He knows that voice. Could it be? 

 

Jisung was not prepared to see a very sweaty Seo Changin standing right in front of him. He looked as if he ran blocks to get here. He looks so good. It was very obvious that he didn’t plan on coming, but yet, here he is. He wore a loose black sweater that easily showed his collarbones and sweats that hugged his thighs just right. Jisung was ready to fall on his knees- when he realized.  _ Oh god! Seo Changbin is my killer! At least he looks hot.  _

 

“I like you.” 

 

_ Wait, WHAT _

 

“What?” Jisung gasped. Was he hearing this right? Was his crush confessing to him right now? Jisung watched as Changbin shifts uncomfortably, licking his lips as he looks away from Jisung’s eyes. “Wha…” 

 

“Han Jisung, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. You were the person who caught my full attention on that first day of history class. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you that whole day. When I found you again in different classes, I was over the moon. I knew I had to have you. I tried everyday to get your attention but it all failed and I gave up. That is, until you noticed me. You came to me. You talked to me. You tried so hard to make me smile. You were the only person who gave their full attention to me. I like you, Han Jisung. I like you so much.” Changbin took small steps towards a very flustered Jisung and once they were just inches from each other, Changbin slowly intertwined their fingers. 

 

“I, I..don’t know what to say,” Jisung blushed, not believing that was happening. 

 

“You don’t need too, you’ve already told me everything on omegle,” Changbin laughed at the last part, holding Jisung’s hand a little tighter. “I came running all this way to ask you something.” 

 

“And that is?” Jisung smiled, loving the warmth Changbin gave. His eyes mindlessly went over to his lips. God, his lips. “Hm?” Jisung realized that Changbin asked him something but he was too busy focusing on those lips. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss them. 

 

“I asked if you wanted to be my,” Changbin wrapped his arm around Jisung’s waist and pulled him closer, “Boyfriend.” Their lips was dangerously close, if one of them moved closer- 

 

“Yes,” Jisung breathed, staring into Changbin’s eyes. 

 

In one swift move, their lips touched and Jisung was gone. The kiss was slow and sweet, not quite familiar yet. They both smile at the kiss. Unknowingly, Jisung’s hands found their way onto Changbin’s hair. He unknowingly pulled them and it switched off something Jisung wasn’t ready for. Soon the kiss became very heated and they pulled apart to catch their breaths a few times before crashing their lips back together. “Changbinniee,” Jisung moaned as Changbin moved down to his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. 

 

“It hasn’t been a full minute since they became boyfriends and they’re already about to down on each other at the front door,” Woojin’s voice can be heard behind them. Startled, Jisung turned his head to see his hyungs standing in the hallway. “Can you at least do that in the room?” 

 

Blushing, Jisung grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and rushed to his room. “Sorry,” He mumbled, passing by his hyungs. 

 

“Well, that was something..” Chan broke the silence once Jisung slammed his door closed. “I’m going back to my sea life documentary and I’m going to love it.” 

 

“I’ll...I’ll join you,” Minho smirked, he knew of his dongsaeng’s little crush but kept quiet about it.  _ Really, he should thank me for keeping my mouth shut.  _

 

“Yeah, me too,” Woojin shook his head, not expecting that at all. 

 

Together, they spent the rest of the night watching TV. 

 

Inside the room, the love birds found their way on the bed and cuddled. This was kinda new for the both of them. Jisung was new to this whole having a boyfriend thing, and Changbin, well, Jisung was his first boyfriends. He’s just as clueless. 

 

“Hey, binnie?” Jisung whispered, not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Now we have a funny story to tell our grandkids, ‘ _ hey kids, I met your granddaddy through omegle, but! Don’t give out your personal info to anyone on the internet!’ ,  _ it’s a great bed time story, don’t you think?” 

 

“Not as great as those essays you wrote about me,” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiiii 
> 
> ironically, I wrote this instead of studying for my test tomorrow morning :) ha ha im going to fail :) 
> 
> I've had this idea cooped up in my brain but had no motivation to write it, that is until I discovered stray kids lol which by the way, I'm new to the fandom! hi hello! I can't pick a bias atm lol 
> 
> feel free to leave any comments! or tweet me at @kags_96 ! :)


End file.
